1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing an individually configured dental replacement component. The system can comprise identification equipment for identifying the treatment situation, modeling equipment and ordering equipment, by means of which one or more first information items can be generated as a function of one or more second information items obtained from or with the aid of the identification equipment and/or the modeling equipment. In addition, the system includes an at least substantially fully automated production arrangement which can be of the PROCERA® type and is designed to receive the first information item and, as a function of the latter, realize at least most of the dental replacement component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention also relates to a dental replacement component in the form of a dental crown and an arrangement for a preliminary stage of construction of the dental replacement component.
Substantially fully automated arrangements/systems for production of dental products are already known, and reference may in this connection be made in particular to the PROCERA® system. Reference may also be made to the patents obtained by the Applicant of the present patent application and to the submitted patent applications, see inter alia EP 490848 and EP 634150.
It is also already known to produce dental crowns from cast gold, porcelain, titanium, with the aid of the substantially fully automated system, see SE 0203496-5.